The present invention relates to a paper pressing arrangement for typewriters having a platen roller, the paper pressing arrangement including a paper guide plate for guiding a sheet of paper towards the typing line, said plate including at least two conveyor modules, paper pressing rollers carried by said conveyor modules for holding the sheet of paper against the roller, and a control mechanism having spring means for urging the conveyor modules into an operative position in which said conveyor modules are held against the platen roller parallel thereto.